DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): The proposed research will create and test "Adventures with the E. Motion Express," an interactive multimedia CD-ROM that helps pre-adolescent children understand emotional regulation and increase their repertoire of coping skills. In children with severe emotional regulation problems, approximately 4 million suffer from depressive symptoms and half a million have a full-blown diagnosis of major depression. The prevalence of depression doubles during the teen years and suicide is the third leading cause of death (more than all forms of cancer) for adolescents. In Phase I, the researchers will develop the E. Motion Express prototype which will present information about depression and different emotional regulation strategies. Computer animation of the E. Motion Express and 3-D images of the brain will provide explanations of different emotional regulation strategies and the effects of depression in the brain. Interactive animated segments will provide scenarios for children to practice different emotional regulation strategies. In Phase II, the researchers will prepare the complete E. Motion Express CD-ROM which will apply the same regulation strategies to other emotional states often problematic for children: anger and anxiety. Three- dimensional images of the brain will be modified to provide education also on substance abuse and its effects on emotions and the brain.